


our sons

by w_space



Series: Indefinable Things [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Dynamics, IronStrange, Irondad, Jealousy, M/M, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Stephen Strange, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, but not character bashing, trying to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_space/pseuds/w_space
Summary: Harley Keener, the other unofficial son of Tony Stark, ends up at the Avengers compound.Stephen quickly comes to a conclusion this one was not going to be an easy one to win over as Peter Parker. And Peter... is starting to feel a bit uneasy at the prospect of no longer being the only child.(A last-minute story written for Father's Day weekend - although a day delayed.)





	our sons

**Author's Note:**

> A short story focusing supreme family that takes place briefly after chapter 5 of the main fic, [definitions of indefinable things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742357/chapters/44457961).
> 
> Can be read alone if disregarding some details.

 

It all started with a threatening call. Simple, direct…

 

_“We have your son.”_

 

The Avengers all automatically turned towards Peter, who seemed just as confused, then back at Tony. Now the engineer had his arms crossed, a frown appearing on his face as he remained fixed on the screen of the anonymous caller. Stephen noticed the engineer’s flexing fingers. Tony never took well to threats against Peter no matter how far fetched and clearly fictional it was.

 

“There… must be a mistake…” Rhodes said slowly. After all, Tony’s son in question was clearly here, with them.

 

“It’s still someone’s child. We have to do something…“ they hear Clint mutter quietly in the back, most likely to Fury and Natasha. Of course, the rest of them agreed with that sentiment wholeheartedly.

 

Tony glanced back, intending to motion to Stephen but found that the Sorcerer was already next to Peter, a hand protectively on the boy’s shoulder. God, Tony could have married the man right then and there.

 

“I don’t know who you have but my son is right here with me,” Tony snapped at the caller coldly.

 

_“Then who is this little shit that shot us with a makeshift potato gun and complained about you for the last four hours-“_

 

There was a silence then…

 

“OH. MY. GOD. THEY HAVE HARLEY!”

 

And all Stephen can manage was, “Who…?”

 

* * *

 

Stephen Strange never wanted kids. When asked of his thoughts on future life of domesticity or children his answer always had been a flat _“utterly pointless”_.

 

But then, came Tony. Although if he really had to describe the nature of their meeting it was perhaps more accurate to say the billionaire crash landing in his life.

 

Initially, Tony wholeheartedly shared his belief in not wanting kids and so the doctor simply assumed they would always be a family of two. At one point, they had often talked of the two of them exploring the world together, a life of indulgence and wild romance. Stephen didn’t mind it in the slightest. He had never been the one to share anyways.

 

Then came their breakup… or more so, Stephen’s sudden departure from Tony’s world driven by his ill-fated accident. Stephen admits it was the single greatest mistake of his life. A failure that haunted the sorcerer every time he sees some unpleasantness in Tony’s life that felt… preventable if he had just been there. …Mainly a certain Captain America.

 

But fast-forward in time, when their paths crossed again due to Thanos and their romance rekindled, there was now one Peter Parker. A kind, well-mannered boy from Queens who, much like Tony, donned on the life of a hero. A kid who, at the time, everyone already viewed as the unofficial son of Tony Stark and officially, the formal adoption papers were already in the works.

 

Stephen remembers the day they had breached that topic. Tony had seemed antsy all through dinner, perhaps even more so than the day he announced to the sorcerer of a plan in the works of the rogues’ return to the compound. Although unlike the other time, there was a definite resolution in Tony’s tone, a clear sternness that suggested there would be no compromise on his end.

 

Tony had talked of how this may be unfair to the other and that he understands that such topic may seem quite too soon for their restored relationship… he knew the doctor’s stance on children… But he had already been planning to adopt Peter and that will not change just because of Stephen’s return to his life.

 

So, it was Stephen’s choice to sign up for both of them or none at all.

 

He had wondered. Did Tony think there was really a chance Stephen would walk away from it all? Break up with the other due to his change of perspective during the doctor’s absence? Of course, Stephen realized it was no trivial matter. Children were not simple decisions and meant a change in your whole world. So he supposed it would not be such a far-fetched idea for someone to end a relationship due to it.

 

But the doctor had made that mistake before. He walked away from Tony once already. And it only led to him to regret it every day since and years to come.

 

So his mind skipped the _“do I actually want kids too”_ and went straight to coming his plan to win Tony’s son over. Knowing how protective Tony can get to those he called his, Stephen definitely was well aware their recovered relationship would not have a chance unless Peter approved.

 

Although, he was pleasantly surprised to find that that part proved not so difficult. Peter seemed to have taken the news of their dating in strides. He smiled brightly every time he saw the sorcerer in the compound with Tony, invited him to dinner or movie night, seemed to enjoy Stephen’s help with homework when the billionaire was too busy, and so on. And when the sorcerer finally got a phone, largely due to Tony’s tantrum, Peter seemed to have created a group chat for the three of them labeling it as “Donut Spaceship Family”.

 

In a short span of time, Stephen became quite fond of the boy. Started to wonder why he had never even considered the idea of a life with Tony with the addition of a child.

 

Oh and Stephen definitely knew he won Peter over. The defining moment came when the doctor had gotten into quite a problematic situation with Captain America shortly after the rogues’ return to the compound.

 

Steve Rogers seemed to have been a bit unaware, or complete naïve, about the state of his and Tony’s dissolved relationship after what they all started to call as “Civil War”. Once learning how a certain sorcerer had more or less been sharing a bed with Tony for a couple of months at the compound, things escalated quickly into a bitter shouting match.

 

It had only stopped when Peter came running in-between them telling the rogues Stephen was staying and they can all leave if they did not like it.

 

Peter… Peter had definitely clicked with Stephen the moment they had met. He had embraced the doctor with open arms. Things were good, easy, natural … But he could already tell this one… this… was going to be a completely new playing field.

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t even know I was kidnapped, Tony.”

 

They had barely stepped into the compound when this all started. The teen, Harley Keener, had seemed unhappy the moment Stephen unconsciously wrapped his arms around Tony as he checked on his lover. He seemed even more disgruntled than Rogers and these days, that was saying something.

 

“He… calls you Tony?” Peter spoke in a timid voice, uncertain.

 

“On days he feels respectful,” the engineer replied sarcastically.

 

Harley just simply rolled his eyes. And Peter quietly walked closer to Stephen instead.

 

“Well, you often don’t respond to my text for weeks, kid. I didn’t think it was anything odd,” Tony responded with a huff. He glared at some of the other Avengers, mainly the rogues, as if hinting at them to piss off.

 

“Seriously? If it was the spider kid you would have came running the minute-“

 

“I did run to save your ass the minute I knew!” Tony cried out. “Beat the shit out of them too I might add.” He turned around, running both hands through the chocolate hair. “How the fuck did this even happen?? Why did they think you were my-“ But seemed more talking to himself than at the boy.

 

“Son?” the teen finished his sentence none-the-less. His arms crossed. “I mean… oh, I don’t know- maybe it’s the fact I’ve been acting like one for the past decade? What? Are you saying I’m not because you got an official one adopted?”

 

Peter seemed to stiffen next to him. The corner of the sorcerer’s cloak wrapped itself around the Spiderling in response.

 

“Of course you are! Stop being overdramatic, you little shit-“

 

“Do you talk to him that way too? I bet you are just all cuddles and kisses with him-“

 

“HE’S YOUNGER THAN YOU!”

 

“HE’S 17!”

 

“Well, you’re…” Tony looked exasperated, waving a hand up and down towards Harley. “…you.”

 

“Why did you never officially adopt me?”

 

“You still have your mother!”

 

“So? You could have-“

 

“Adopted you?” Tony threw his hand up in wild jesters. “You said it’s all just dumb papers. You said it’s not like we’re not already father-son and you did not need some official court papers or public validation to prove that. You said, and I quote, you’re already in my will anyways so all the fun stuff without being stuck with-“

 

“Okay! I was kidding! About the will part… geesh-“ Harley cried out. His fingers were starting to flex in agitation.

 

But now that Stephen was looking, this Harley Keener actually mirrored a lot of subtle habits Tony displayed when agitated. If he didn’t know any better, the attitude, speech pattern, look on some levels, he would have thought this one was actually Tony’s biological child.

 

“Gosh, you teenagers with your mood swing-“

 

And they kept going.

 

“I’m 20,” Harley replied flatly.

 

“So act like it! Why are you being so difficult?” Tony started to approach him, only stopping when they were feet apart.

 

“Why are you raising your voice at me? What do you want from me?” He said dramatically. “I said I was sorry- I’m so sorry you were put into danger because of me. It’s already eating me as it is. What more can I do to make it up to you? Do you want… a car? Do you need a new laptop? Do you want me to adopt you-“

 

“Maybe I do.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Which one? Car or laptop?”

 

“Adoption.”

 

Then suddenly, the genius was at a lost for words. He stared at the teen with mouth slightly open.

 

In the background, Steve turned to Rhodes, “So… he’s not Tony’s actual son?”

 

“I don’t know, Cap. I’m starting to question that too,” the Colonel replied in a monotone.

 

“Could have fooled me. This one has Man of Iron’s energy,” Thor commented with an amused expression.

 

And as Stephen watched the scene unfolding in front of him… as he watched Tony with this Harley Keener… he knew this one wasn’t going to be so easy.

 

* * *

 

The arrival of Tony’s other son had been rather an eventful one.

 

The first night, Stephen definitely noticed the absence of the brunette from their bed but he chose not to comment on it. The following morning Tony staggered in the AMs with a mutter of apology and a brief explanation of how he and Harley stayed up to catch up. He had washed up quickly, got into bed with the sorcerer, snuggled closer when Stephen started lightly playing with his hair. But the next time Stephen awoke, Tony was already gone once again.

 

He had left the two to their own accords mostly for the next two-three days. Harley seemed more guarded and volatile around strangers and Stephen knew he would do no good in trying to shove the idea of he and Tony’s relationship down the teen’s throat.

 

Then there was also that look the teen continued to give Stephen every time he was around. It was not quite the same as the cold sarcasm Harley displayed whenever the rogues tried to start a conversation with him but there was something still there that the doctor didn’t define yet.

 

Tony had mentioned to all of them that Harley would be staying for about a week at the compound so Stephen determined in the end, it would be best to give everyone time to adjust first.

 

He avoided lingering in Tony’s lab, choosing to spend much of his free time alone in the compound library or retreated to the Sanctum. He had also assumed Peter had been with Tony and Harley in the lab. After all, the three had a similar interest and background. But by the third day, Peter started to linger around Stephen in the library instead which triggered his red flag.

 

“Peter? Why are you here? Surely you would rather be down in the lab with Tony.”

 

The teen started fidgeting with the books, looking everywhere but meeting the doctor’s eyes.

 

“Peter… What’s going on?” he asked. Stephen tried to soften his voice as much as possible, a habit he soon learned to do with the younger teen that seemed rather jumpy at the idea of the sorcerer being displeased with him.

 

“I just… thought maybe I should catch up on some reading and get some homework done finally.”

 

Stephen observed the teen for a moment longer. Peter eventually looked up at the continued silence, his hazel eyes a bit wide and nervous. As much as the sorcerer enjoyed the kid’s presence it was very odd for him to pass up a chance to spend time with Tony in the lab they loved.

 

He let out a soft sigh and closed the book in his lap with a snap. “Let’s see what they are up to. It’s dinner time anyways and I’m sure Tony may easily forget to feed himself and Harley.”

 

The doctor smiled softly at the Spiderling, motioning him to stand and towards the portal he conjured up. There was a brief hesitance but Peter eventually returned the smile before walking through.

 

............

 

The unfamiliar quiet greeted Stephen as he stepped through into Tony’s lab. It made him pause for a bit, unsure. There was still music but it seemed to be only at half volume. Tony seemed to have forgone sitting on his usual rolling chair but was standing about, darting quickly from one spot to another.

 

At a point, Tony knocks three times the surface of his desk with his knuckles and Harley, without so much as looking up from his work, swiftly slid over a screwdriver.

 

He watched the scene for a bit longer, sensing Peter side eyeing him as he did.

 

“Tony?” he finally spoke as he approached the brunette.

 

The mechanic didn’t look up, now fixed on the monitor, which appeared to display a calculation of some kind. “Hey babe, what’s up?”

 

Stephen let out a sigh as he stepped closer. A hand easily fell onto the other’s hips as the doctor left a quick kiss on the corner of Tony’s lips. That had the engineer turn towards him with a grin.

 

“Would you like coffee?” he asked.

 

Tony smiled but before he could speak, Harley set down a cup on the corner of the desk. “Already made.”

 

Tony turned towards the teen.

 

“Black, one sugar,” the teen replied simply before the other could even ask. Then took a sip of his own cup.

 

“Did-“

 

“Yes.”

 

Tony reached for the cup, taking a large gulp while motioning to the monitor.

 

Harley didn’t even look. “Yes. Yes. No. Four.”

 

Tony frowned. “Five.”

 

“Four.”

 

“Gravitational acceleration.”

 

“Margin of error.”

 

Tony seemed to be thinking for a moment then shrugged. “Four it is.”

 

Stephen still stood there silently then glanced towards Peter’s direction. The kid was still standing far apart, looking downwards, kicking his feet. And the doctor finally understood.

  
He cleared his throat. “Why don’t we have dinner?”

 

Tony looked up at him. “I want to finish this.”

 

“You can’t starve Harley too.”

 

“I rather finish this too,” replied Harley flatly.

 

Stephen watched the two for a second longer before giving a short, “Alright.” He definitely could tell when it was not beneficial to push. “Why don’t I take Peter out for food and bring you two back takeout.”

 

Tony beamed at him. “You’re the best, doc.”

 

The sorcerer smiled as he put a hand on the other’s shoulder. “But Tony… first, a word?”

 

The brunette gave a questioning look but followed none-the-less towards the back of the lab.

 

Peter watched them go, bouncing on his feet a bit. He took a quick glance at Harley but the other teen seemed very intent on glaring in the two adult’s direction. Though he had a suspicion it was more fixed towards the doctor.

 

“Why…” Peter cleared his throat a bit, making the other teen finally turn his attention to him. “Why do you not… like Doctor Strange?” _or me?_ But he doesn’t say the last part. Unsure if he really wants to know the answer to that particular question yet.

Harley gave a half-hearted shrug. “I think Tony should not have forgiven him. He left. If they can leave you once, they can leave you twice.”

 

“He’s really not bad. D- Mr. Stark likes him… a lot. They are happy,” he said in a stronger voice.

 

Harley seems to be gauging him for a moment. “Sure, for now. I just don’t trust anyone who has a large gap in their history.”

 

“You just met him.”

 

The elder teen went back to fidgeting something he was working on. “I looked him up. There is not much record of him in the last 8-ish years-“

 

His heart sinks a bit. “Did you look me up?”

 

“Why? You’re only here because of the doctor.”

 

That caught him off guard. Peter blinked rapidly. “What?”

 

“Aren’t you his son?”

 

Peter’s brain short-circuits, “What?”

 

* * *

 

“What?”

 

Stephen watched Tony who froze in mid-act from getting into bed.

 

“Apparently Harley had thought Peter was my son… a ward in some way at the very least. So sort of the step-son situation for you I suppose-“

 

There was a short pause then Tony burst into laughter, clinging to the pillow. “Oh god- I cannot-”

 

Stephen rolled his eyes, though he had been thoroughly amused with the situation himself when Peter had told him the evening prior. “Did you not go over the situation with Peter with him already?”

 

The engineer calmed down a bit, a grin still plastered on his face as he got into bed. “Well, we spent more time talking about how he was doing. Him taking off a year from college, his sister, mother, you know-. I did explain about Peter being spider-man and being up in space during Titan with you but I guess if I look from his perspective-“ he let out another snort of laughter.

 

Stephen just shook his head.

 

After getting into bed, Tony soon settled himself in Stephen’s lap, draping his arms around the sorcerer’s neck. The doctor leaned his head back further; his back flush against the headboard in a sitting position.

 

“But I can see it.” Tony grinned as he ran a thumb lightly over the bridge of his boyfriend’s nose then trailing down to the lips. “You guys have similar features.” There was a fondness in those whiskey eyes that gleamed bright.

 

Stephen couldn’t help the smile that formed, amused.

 

“Same smile too actually,” the brunette went on, the endearment clear in his tone. “Is Peter feeling better?”

 

“Tony…”

 

“You know it’s like… when you have a puppy and you pet another puppy, and puppy number one gives you a betrayed look-“

 

“Are you seriously comparing your sons to pets? This is serious. Peter-”

 

“Okay, I know I know. I got lost a bit in being fixated with Harley. But I don’t see him as often. Most of the time that brat likes doing his own thing and hard to pin down. … But yes. Don’t worry, I know… I’ll make it up to Peter.”

 

“He’s like you.”

 

Tony stared at him questioning.

 

“I used to think Peter was like you. And he is in some ways but very different in others. But Harley… he’s definitely a lot like you.”

 

“Thanks,” smirked the brunette.

 

“Not a compliment. Can hardly deal with one of you as it is- ow!”

 

Tony had hit him over the head with his pillow.

 

There was a pause as they just smiled, enjoying each other’s presence and the peaceful mood that had become so rare these days.

 

After a short kiss, Tony flopped onto the bed next to him. “I’m going to get a bit of a shut eye.”

 

“You really need to stop sleeping in the mid-day,” replied the sorcerer checking the clock. It was close to 11 am.

 

Tony waved a hand at him dismissively. “What are you going to be doing?“

 

“I-“

 

His phone rang. His phone never rang. At least not when Tony was in front of him. After a pause, the doctor looked at the device to see the caller ID. An unknown number.

 

Tony gave him a quizzical look but didn’t interrupt as the other answered.

 

“Hello?”

 

_“Uh… Doctor Strange?”_

 

“Peter?”

 

That had Tony getting up from the bed.

 

_“Are you with dad? Don’t tell him and don’t freak out. Please.”_

 

“Alright…” he replied slowly as he turned his face slightly away from Tony.

 

_“I… I need you to come get me?”_

“Where?”

 

_“Please don’t get mad. I’m… at the principle’s office. I got in trouble and I just… can you please come get me?”_

“I’ll be there in 15.”

 

_“Okay… okay, thank you.”_

 

As he hung up Tony quickly grabbed him by the shoulder.

 

Stephen turned towards him with a smile. “He’s fine. Just at school. He forgot something and wanted me to drop it off.”

 

“Oh okay,” the answer seemed to be enough to satisfy the other. It was a logical explanation after all. Peter knew Tony was rarely up at this time and opening a portal was faster than a car or even the Iron Man suit.

 

The sorcerer dressed quickly. In a pair of plain dark jeans, white V-neck, and a cardigan. While waving at the cloak to stay, he leaned down to Tony, giving a kiss before heading out.

 

* * *

 

“Still tired?”

 

It was two in the afternoon when Tony awoke, stumbling into the kitchen to get something to wake him up.

 

“Groggy,” answered the brunette as he ruffled the teen’s hair. Harley gave a disgruntled noise but didn’t bother to move away. “Did you see Stephen back by any chance?”

 

“Nope.”

 

Harley passed him the pot of coffee and Tony poured himself a full cup.

 

“So… he’s the same doctor right? From years ago?”

 

“Well more like a wizard now.”

 

“Do you think he’s back for good?”

 

Tony let out a huff. “Ripping the band-aid right off, huh kid?”

 

Harley smirked, “You love me.”

 

There was a calming silence between the two as they each sipped at the hot liquid. Then about halfway through his cup, Tony took a deep breath.

 

“I’m no good at this type of conversation but-”

 

“I know.”

 

“Do you?”

 

“Play nice, right? That’s what you’re going to say?” the teen set down his cup, running a hand roughly through his own messy ash blonde hair.

 

“Hey, look at me.” Tony leaned on the counter close by him.

 

Harley soon glanced upward, meeting the other’s gaze straight on. Although, had it not been for him slouching, he was now taller than Tony by a good inch or two.

 

“Give him a chance. For me. Okay, kiddo? And definitely be nice the Peter. You want to do this, he’s your brother.”

 

There was a pause but soon a small smile appeared on the teen’s lips. “Okay,” he said barely above a whisper.

 

“Okay?” Tony jabbed lightly on the kid’s side with the end of a spoon.

 

Harley flinched back with a laugh. “Okay- Okay! Yes.”

 

There was a pause, Tony fidgeting with the spoon, thinking. “Why don’t you like Peter? He was trying to get along with you. Everyone likes Peter.”

 

Harley rolled his eyes. “Of course they do.”

 

Tony frowned a bit, putting two and two together. “You’re jealous-“

 

The teen looked back at him, almost offended. “I-“

 

“Don’t lie to me,” Tony waved the spoon at the boy threateningly.

 

Harley cleared his throat. Sighing as he paced about a bit. “He has powers. He’s special. He gets to be here… with you. He gets to be out there with you… and-,” he waved a jester in thin air. “… _him_. You guys are… some perfect superhero family-“

 

The engineer stared at the teen, trying to grasp the situation. “I don’t have powers.”

 

“You’re Iron Man. What am I really? Just some kid you picked up.”

 

“Harley…” he stepped forward, placing a hand on the other’s shoulder.

 

“Tony…”

 

The pair turned at the low voice. Steve was walking towards them, Sam lingering at the doorway. They seemed to have just come back from a run.

 

“Rogers,” greeted Tony as he stepped forward. Instinctively, he stood a little in front of Harley, almost as if to shield him. An act that didn’t go unnoticed by the teen who frowned.

 

Steve looked disappointed, as usual, with Tony’s insistence on remaining very formal, stoic in their interactions but did not to comment on it. Their relations were rocky enough lately as it was.

 

“Tony, I-,” the Captain seemed to have been trying to soften his tone as much as possible. “I was wondering if you got a chance to look into the team’s new weapon upgrades.”

 

He got straight to the point. After all, the only times Tony did not actively avoid him in the past month was when they were talking shop.

 

“No, I’ve been busy. I’ll take a look at them tomorrow.”

 

Steve seems to hesitate. “Tony, those were important.”

 

Tony let out a sigh as he ruffled his own hair in mild irritation. “I get that, Cap. But I’ve been dealing with some… stuff.”

 

A frown appeared on the blonde’s expression, his voice getting a bit stern. “I thought you would be taking this more seriously. The Avengers should be a priority. You said it yourself our differences would not get in the way of this team functioning. If we are not ready at any point in time for any imminent danger-“

 

“You think this is about you?” snapped the engineer. “My personal feelings towards you are not what this is about. I have people important to me who need me right now-“

 

Steve stepped closer, lowering his voice as if trying his best to leave the teen out of the conversation. “Avengers need you too. You know that.”

 

“I’m-“ Tony knew he should take a breather. Try to avoid escalating the confrontation. But he had so little sleep and was definitely feeling very irritable. There was so many things unsaid, so many things about this that are _wrong_ that he wanted to point out. “I’m not being unreasonable here, Cap. You once put the team aside to help out your buddy because he needed you. Face it. You’re just pissed I’m not humoring the little time I still spend indulging you lately.”

 

“That’s not what I’m saying. You know that.” He sounded exasperated. “And It’s not the same. Bucky was in immediate danger-“

 

“And the upgrades could have waited. It wasn’t life threatening-“

 

“Tony-“

 

“Cap. Cut me off some slack. I’ll get to it tomorrow.”

 

“God Tony…” Steve shook his head, hands to his hips.

 

Harley let out a forced laugh. The Captain’s gaze quickly falling onto the teen instead. Tony closed his eyes briefly, feeling the dread for what’s to come.

 

“You think this is funny, son?” came Steve’s commanding voice.

 

“Don’t call me that,” snapped the teen. “I’m not your son. And now that you two are thing of the past-" he pointed towards Tony then at Steve. "I don't even have to dread the possibility. But to answer your question, yes, I do think it’s funny that some people that treat you like shit get offended when you do the same to them.”

 

Tony turned towards the kid, pointing towards the door. “Harley, go. Now.“

 

Harley looked at him, clear defiance in his gaze. “I’m not leaving you with them.” There was something in that tone Tony definitely recognized: stubbornness, recklessness... protectiveness. Stephen was right. In a blink of an eye the kid had grown up to be more like Tony than even he had realized. A feeling of fear shot up his spine at the thought.

 

Steve faced the teen fully, his eyes hardening. “Are you calling me a hypocrite?”

 

Harley smirked, sarcasm clearly dripping from his tone. “No, of course, I don’t think you are a total hypocrite for preaching about the same shit you are guilty of doing.”

 

Sam who had been quiet till now stepped forward. “Kid, show some respect-“

 

Something flashed in Harley’s eyes. “Is that what you guys all do? Demand respect as if it’s not something that should be earned?”

 

“Listen here, kid-“ Steve was stepping closer, irritation clearly evident now. But Harley gave no indication of even stepping a single step back.

 

“Back off, Rogers.” Tony got between them. “Don’t get in his face. You dare touch him-”

 

He used to trust that Steve would control his strength, control his temper. But a flash of memory in Siberia and every fiber of his being were telling Tony to get Harley out of here. He couldn’t risk it. He wouldn’t risk it.

 

“Tony, he’s out of line-“

 

“I don’t care! He’s a kid!” He found himself shouting now, hating how desperate his voice was starting to sound.

 

“Tony!“ The roughness in the Captain’s voice made Tony flinch.

 

But he stood his ground. Fuck his anxiety, he couldn’t step away now and leave it to chance for Harley to go toe-to-toe with a super soldier. Knowing Harley, he would figure out some way to trigger Rogers into losing his temper.

 

“You-“

 

But Steve did not have a chance to finish the sentence as someone pulls him back in a rough grip. Reflexively the soldier tried to twist out, throw a punch but thick fabrics of a cloak swiftly wrapped around on his arms, immobilizing it. His back hit flat against the nearby wall as he became face to face with the Sorcerer Supreme.

 

“Don’t. You. Dare.” There was something dangerous in Stephen’s tone, a level of anger that had never been shown before regardless of the recent chaos.

 

It all seemed to have caught Steve off guard. Even during all that ensued between them as of late, the sorcerer never was the one to jump so rashly into physical altercations. Now he had the Captain backed into a corner with his forearm shoved painfully up against his throat.

 

“Strange, this doesn’t involve you,” snarled Steve. “You think just because you-“

 

“I’m not entitled to him. And you most certainly are not. His _father_ is telling you to back off and you will respect that wish.” The Sorcerer gave another harsh shove, nearly blocking out the other’s airway. “What were you planning to do? Prove him correct by demanding respect? Where do you get off intimidating a teen.”

 

There was a cold silence. Strange and Rogers locked in a heated glare while others seemed to be waiting in bated breath. Tony already had Harley’s wrist in a tight grip while shielding the teen behind him with his full body.

 

After a moment, Steve closed his eyes, giving a small nod. Stephen took a step back, letting go, motioning the cloak to do the same. The red cloak removed itself from the Captain’s arms soon flying towards Tony and Harley, lingering.

 

“I’m sorry,” the Captain said slowly, turning towards Tony and Harley. He seemed to want to say more but perhaps he couldn’t find the words. He gave one last glance towards Stephen before walking away with Sam.

 

The sorcerer followed them with a cold stare, not willing to relax till well after the sound of the elevator closing. Peter, on the other hand, who stood quietly in a corner under Stephen’s instruction, quickly darted forward towards Tony and Harley.

 

“Hey, it’s alright.” Tony automatically had an arm around Peter trying to calm him. “Everything’s fine.”

 

Peter looked unconvinced; looking frazzled, but nodded none-the-less. Stephen started walking towards the three, his eyes locking with Tony’s.

 

And as Tony stared into those icy blue orbs, there were so many things he wanted to convey. _Thank you- I love you- god this is it, I can marry you right now-_ But none of the words can even begin to describe his current state of emotions, the depth of it all.

 

The engineer let out a sigh and cleared his throat. Trying to find something that can ease the situation. To make it normal as possible. “Why is Peter back early?”

 

That… certainly made Peter look horrified, for a completely different reason.

 

Tony frowned, glancing at Stephen then back at Peter. “Hey, Pete. Did you get in trouble at school?”

 

“Play dumb,” Stephen whispered, though half-heartedly.

 

“Who’s Pete?” Peter replied in a hurry, eyes still wide.

 

Stephen pitched the bridge of his nose, grimacing. “Not that dumb.“

 

And Harley let out a snort.

 

* * *

 

_**Spiderling** added **Harley Keener** into **Donut Spaceship Family**_

_**Spiderling** changed the group name to **Supreme Family**_

_**Tony Stark** set the nickname for **Harley Keener** to **A Little Shit**_

_**Stephen Strange** set the nickname for **Tony Stark** to **Douchebag**_

 

 

“I still can’t believe you grew taller than me-“ Tony said with indignation as he watched Harley reached up grabbing a box of cereal he had been trying to get.

 

The teen smirked as he threw the cereal into the grocery cart Stephen had been pushing. “I’m leaving you in the dust, old man.”

 

It was the last day of Harley’s visit and Peter had suggested they should cook dinner together before the teen’s departure the morning after. Tony, of course, proposed to go to a nice restaurant and save them all the trouble but quickly gave up on the idea once Peter gave a sad look.

 

Stephen definitely wasn’t blind since the beginning, however. He knew Peter was hoping they would do the whole nine yards… grocery shopping, cooking, dining together- real normal family experience. So the sorcerer obliged, asking Wong to cover the Sanctum duties for the day.

 

Stephen let out a chuckle as he grabbed something on the top shelf for Peter as well. “It’s not that hard being taller than you, Tony.”

 

The engineer glared, waving a finger at his boyfriend then at Harley. “Tall people are the enemy.”

 

Stephen snorted, “So why do you wear heels and inserts?”

 

“You wear insert?” asked Harley with a short laugh. "What? Is this height even a lie?"

 

Tony threw a bag of sugar at Stephen, who stopped it mid-air with magic just before it hit his face. “I hate you.”

 

“Sorry, I can’t see all your hate from up here,” replied the sorcerer without missing a beat. He openly laughed at the look of pure betrayal on Tony’s face.

 

Peter leaned on the cart. “I’m still growing-“

 

Harley walked up next to him, leaning on his shoulder. “Are you though?” he said raising his voice up a pitch, pulling a face.

 

Peter shoved him off in mock anger, though a smile was playing on his face.

 

“Tony,” there was sudden sternness in Stephen’s voice. “We said we’re going to stick to the list.”

 

Tony peered back at him innocently with his huge doe eye stare. The billionaire had just finished dumping an armful of snacks and junk food into the cart. “It’s on the list.”

 

“Oh?” Stephen raised an eyebrow. “May I see the list?”

 

The brunette rummaged about the pocket of his tracksuit, pulling out a half-folded piece of paper.

 

The sorcerer took it with narrowed eyes. “I don’t remember writing ‘lots of junk food’ in pink crayon.”

 

Tony gave a blank expression for a moment. Then slowly leaned over to Peter whispering, “You wrote it in pink crayon?”

 

Peter was not looking at either of them. “…it’s magenta actually.”

 

Harley let out a snort of laughter.

 

“Tony, stop roping your son into your shenanigans.” Stephen was already handing Harley some of the snacks to put back.

 

“Our.”

 

Stephen turned towards Peter. “What?”

 

“Our,” Peter repeated firmly. “ _Our_ son. Aren’t you my dad too?”

 

Stephen blinked at the teen, not quite sure what to say. Though there was sudden warmth that was spreading in his chest.

 

Harley coughed loudly. “Suck up.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr :D  
> [wspaceblog.tumblr.com](https://wspaceblog.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  


End file.
